Jeden víkend změní vše
by Kate90
Summary: Co všechno se může stát během jednoho víkendu?


Každý ležel ve své posteli, každý v jiném pokoji, přesto mysleli na to samé a ani jeden z nich to nedokázal dostat z hlavy. Dělila je jen jedna stěna. Dvěma dveřmi stačilo projít. Přesto to ani jeden z nich neudělal. Ani jeden z nich netušil, že ten druhý to cítí stejně.

Noc se rychle přehoupla a byl tu nový den. Ryan už stál v kuchyni a spolu s Molly chystali snídani. Byla sobota, takže nikdo nemusel do práce, nikdo nikam nespěchal, až na Moly. Ta slíbila Zoeiným rodičům, že jim pomůže vylepit další letáky o Zoeině zmizení, takže jen rychle namazala jeden rohlík, hodila na něj plátek šunky a už se s Ryanem loučila a vyběhla ze dveří. Kate strávila celý včerejší večer v baru, přesvědčováním nových zájemců, že Bedlam Heights je to pravé pro ně. Jed přišel v noci taky pozdě, takže ani jeden z nich nevypadal, že by chtěl vstávat.

Bouchnutí dveří při Mollyině odchodu ale Jeda vzbudilo. Vyšel ze svého pokoje a rozhlédl se po kuchyni.

„Dobré ráno, ospalče." oslovil ho Ryan.

Jed jen něco zamručel, kdyby Molly nepráskla dveřmi, určitě by ještě spal. Vydal se směrem ke koupelně.

„Dělám si míchaný vajíčka, mám jich udělat víc? Dáš si taky?" optal se Ryan.

Jed se zarazil. _Chce mi udělat snídani?_ Hned se mu vrátilo všechno, na co myslel včera v noci a kvůli čemu nemohl usnout.

„Jasně, proč ne. Díky" dostal ze sebe konečně a zavřel se v koupelně.

Chvíli koukal do zrcadla a ptal se sám sebe, co se to s ním děje. Proč ho Ryan tak přitahuje? Vždyť není na chlapy, tak co se to sakra děje? Proč pokaždé když zavře oči, vidí jeho tvář? Proč ho chce políbit pokaždé, když ho před sebou vidí? Hlavou se mu honila spousta otázek. Vlezl radši do sprchy a chtěl přijít na jiné myšlenky.

Ryanovi se v kuchyni honilo hlavou v podstatě to samé. Jed už nebyl jen ten podivín, co se tu z ničeho nic objevil. Už to nebyl jen kluk, co by mu mohl říct něco víc o jeho mrtvém bratrovi.

Rozdělil vajíčka na dva talíře a donesl je ke stolu. Jed právě vyšel z koupelny. Měl na sobě jen trenky a ručník kolem krku.

„Snídaně je na stole." procedil Ryan skrz zatnuté zuby a nervózně polkl.

„Bezva."

Jed se posadil ke stolu, aniž by si vzal cokoliv dalšího na sebe. To Ryana vyvedlo z míry ještě víc, což Jed ovšem netušil. Seděli proti sobě u stolu a snídali. Ani jeden z nich neměl námět ke konverzaci. Oba byli nervózní, i když Jed to na sobě nedával znát. Dokázal dobře hrát, naučil se to za všechny ty roky, co hrál, že je „normální".

„Tak co máš dneska za práci?" zeptal se Jed, když už mu na talíři zbývalo posledních pár soust.

„Nic moc, mám tam jeden rozdělaný počítač. Musím ho dneska dodělat. Co ty?" vysoukal ze sebe Ryan, když polknul.

„Kate chce, abych se podíval nahoře na topení."

Tím veškerá jejich konverzace u snídaně skončila. Mlčky dojedli a Ryan se chystal umýt nádobí.

„Nech to, udělám to. Ty´s přece vařil, tak já meju." zadržel ho Jed.

„Jen hodím něco na sebe. Na to topení se asi podívám i tady." dodal a šel se obléknout.

Topení vypadalo, že by už mohlo topit, ale v tomhle proklatým baráku člověk nikdy neví. Jed u toho strávil celý den. Konečně sešel dolů do jejich bytu, ale nikdo tam nebyl. Proč bych tu tedy měl zůstávat já? Problesklo mu hlavou. Hodil na sebe koženou bundu a vyšel ze dveří. Jeho cílem byla nejbližší hospoda.

„Kam razíš?" vybafnul na něj Ryan u brány.

„Na pár piv, pojď taky." v tu chvíli mu vůbec nedošlo, že chtěl vlastně dostat Ryana z hlavy. Místo toho se ho automaticky zeptal, jestli nechce jít s ním.

„Jasně."

Ryan tentokrát neváhal. Celý den, kdy se vrtal v počítači, nad tím přemýšlel. Chtěl si s Jedem promluvit. Nechtěl to na něj hned všechno vybalit.

_Možná by pro začátek bylo dobré říct mu, že jsem gay_, honilo se mu hlavou. Byl si jistý, že to Jed neví. Vždyť poprvé co se spolu setkali, ho Jed odtrhnul od Kate. Ryan se celý den snažil vzpomenout si, co to do něj tenkrát vlastně vjelo a jak to Jedovi vysvětlit.

Sedli si na bar. Jed dal barmanovi do ruky zmačkanou bankovku a objednal dvě piva. Necítil se ve své kůži a přemýšlel, proč vlastně Ryana zval.

„Chtěl jsem si s tebou promluvit," vytrhl ho Ryan z jeho myšlenek.

V tu chvíli se hospodou rozlehl jásot a povzbudivý křik. Na velké obrazovce v rohu právě běžel přímý přenos fotbalového utkání. Ani jeden z nich si toho předtím nevšimli, ale jako na povel se oba otočili.

Než zápas skončil, měli v sobě oba už pěknou řádku piv a na Ryanem plánovaný rozhovor stále nedošlo. Domácí vyhráli, takže nejen oni, ale veškeré osazenstvo hospody mělo dobrou náladu.

„Říkal jsi, že si chceš o něčem promluvit?" vzpomněl si Jed. Když se podíval na Ryana, došlo mu, že na jakýkoliv rozhovor je pozdě. Ryan už měl dost.

„No, kamaráde, asi je na čase, dostat tě do postele." Pronesl Jed, když viděl polospícího Ryana na vedlejší stoličce. Zvednul se a chystal se ho podepřít, jinak by domů nedošli.

„Ty mě můžeš dostat kamkoliv." pověsil se mu kolem krku opilý Ryan.

„To víš, že jo. Myslím, že nejvhodnější teď bude postel." bral Jed situaci s nadhledem.

„A tvoje nebo moje?" blábolil Ryan dál.

„Tvoje vlastní bude lepší."

Jeda ani nenapadlo, že díky alkoholu, kterého v sobě měl Ryan požehnaně, se z něj sype vlastně všechno, co mu ten večer chtěl říct. Hodil si jeho ruku kolem krku a podepřel ho. Ryan by docela jistě sám do Bedlam Heihgts nedošel.

Když jed otevřel dveře do bytu, všude byla tma. Kate a Molly buďto spaly nebo nebyly doma. To mu bylo ale vcelku jedno. Musel dostat Ryana do postele. Zabouchnul za sebou dveře a opět chytl opilého Ryana, kterého na chvilku opřel o stěnu.

Dovedl ho až do pokoje. Cítil se za jeho stav zodpovědný. Jednak to byl on, kdo ho vzal do hospody a ten kdo objednával jedno pivo za druhým a prokládal to panáky, to byl taky on.

Sundal mu bundu a svetr, posadil ho na postel a vyzul mu boty. V tu chvíli ho Ryan chytil za triko pod krkem a přitáhl k sobě. Začal ho líbat. Jed se nebránil. Bylo to vlastně to jediné, na co už několik dní myslel.

Ryan ho strhnul na postel a stále ho líbal. Jed mu polibky oplácel. Stále mu to ale myslelo víc, než v tu chvíli Ryanovi a proto přestal. Zvedl se a chvíli se na něj díval. _Bůhví koho si myslel, že tu má. Kdyby tak věděl, že jsem to byl já._ Honilo se mu hlavou, když ho přikrýval peřinou. Zhasnul světlo v pokoji a odešel. Dneska v noci měl dost o čem přemýšlet.

Nedělní ráno začalo pro Jeda o něco dříve než pro Ryana. Vlastně toho v noci ani moc nenaspal, zase. Celou noc přemýšlel o tom, co se to včera večer stalo. O čem si chtěl Ryan promluvit a jak to dopadlo.

„Bože, mě je zle," otevřely se dveře Ryanova pokoje. Jed sáhl po skleničce, napustil do ní vodu a přidal jednu šumivou tabletku.

„Vypij to, udělá ti to líp," podal ji Ryanovi, který nevypadal moc dobře. Ryan do sebe obrátil sklenici vody a odebral se do koupelny. Necítil se zrovna ve své kůži a nebylo to jen alkoholem. Jedovi také nebylo nejlíp, ale snášel to podstatně lépe než Ryan.

_Pamatuje si, co se včera stalo? Měl bych mu to připomenout? Měl bych o tom vůbec mluvit?_ Kate vytrhla ale Jeda z jeho myšlenek.

„Dobré ráno."

„Dobré."

„Vypadáš strašně, víš to?" rýpla si Kate.

„Tobě to taky sluší, sestřenko." nedal se Jed.

„Kdy jste se včera vrátili?" optala se.

„Vlastně až dneska." odpověděl Jed.

Ryan se vypotácel z koupelny a posadil se ke stolu proti Jedovi. Ti dva tam seděli proti sobě a oba vypadali jako oživlé mrtvoly.

„Vypadáte strašně, oba." komentovala Kate pohled, který se jí naskytl.

„No nic, jdu na snídani s otcem a vám bych doporučovala, abyste se fofrem vrátili do postele a vyspali se z toho."

Zabouchla za sebou dveře a Ryan jen zaskučel. Rána, kterou dveře vydaly, pro něj zněla jako výstřel z děla. Jed se zvedl a z kohoutku napustil další sklenici vody, tentokrát pro sebe.

„To byla noc," zvedl se Ryan od stolu a šel směrem k Jedovi.

„Pamatuješ si něco?"

„Jo, totiž já…" Ryan nebyl schopný dokončit větu.

Pamatoval si to všechno a moc dobře. Jak ale začít. Jak po tom, co se včera stalo, říct Jedovi to, co měl na srdci.

„To co se včera stalo…" zkusil začít znovu.

„To bylo, víš já…" zase to nedokázal doříct.

„Divný," zkusil za něj Jed dokončit větu.

„Ne," vyhrkl Ryan.

„Totiž ano," opravil se.

Jedovi bylo jasné, že o tom chce mluvit, jen nevěděl jak začít, tak se rozhodl, že to zkusí on.

„Koho sis myslel, že líbáš?" zeptal se a čekal, že Ryan bude jmenovat minimálně nějakou top modelku. Ryan se ale odmlčel, pak se nadechl a odpověděl.

„Tebe. Věděl jsem, že jsi to ty, ale nedokázal jsem přestat, protože to bylo něco, co jsem chtěl udělat už hrozně dlouho." z Ryana se to začalo všechno sypat.

Řekl mu všechno. Řekl mu, že je gay. Řekl mu o svých pocitech. Když to ze sebe všechno dostal, strašně se mu ulevilo. Čekal na Jedovu reakci. Čekal téměř cokoliv. To co Jed udělal, ale opravdu nečekal.

Jed byl v šoku, když to všechno slyšel. _Takže jsem si to nenamlouval? Vážně tu něco bylo? Věděl jsem, že se chová jinak od té události s duchem a Kate v koupelně. _To a ještě mnohem víc se mu v tu chvíli honilo hlavou. Ani ho nenapadlo, že by Ryan mohl být gay, i když jisté náznaky tu byli. Jejich první setkání ale naznačovalo přesný opak.

Jed nechal Ryana domluvit. Věděl, že to ze sebe potřebuje všechno dostat. Když mu bylo jasné, že Ryan skončil a čekal na jeho reakci, nezmohl se na odpověď. Udělal krok zpátky, aby se mohl Ryanovi podívat do očí. Nadechl se a něžně ho políbil na rty. Odtáhl se, položil sklenici, kterou do teď svíral v rukou, na kuchyňskou linku za Ryanem. Teď to byl on, kdo čekal na reakci toho druhého.

„Co to děláš?" zeptal se zaskočený Ryan.

„To, co jsem se včera bál udělat," vtiskl mu další něžný polibek. „Protože jsem myslel, že to nejsi ty, ale alkohol."

V zámku se ozvalo zachrastění klíčů. V tu chvíli od sebe Jed s Ryanem odskočili každý na opačný konec kuchyňské linky.

„Nechala jsem tu mobil," oznámila jim vracející se Kate.

Prošla kolem nich do svého pokoje a za chvíli vyšla ven. V kuchyni nepadlo v tu dobu ani slovo. Kate už byla zase na odchodu, když ze svého pokoje vyšla Molly.

„Dobré ráno."

„Dobré," odpověděli jí Jed a Ryan současně.

Molly přišla za nimi ke kuchyňské lince, vyndala si hrníček a začala připravovat kávu. Oběma bylo jasné, že teď už svůj „rozhovor" nedokončí.

„Dáte si taky něco?" optala se Molly, když napouštěla vodu do rychlovarné konvice.

„Ne, díky. Půjdu si asi ještě lehnout," odpověděl Ryan a odebral se do svého pokoje.

„Já taky ne, není mi moc dobře, asi mi nesedla včerejší večeře," zkusil se vymluvit Jed.

„Večeře, jo? Na to ti neskočím. Slyšela jsem vás přijít a věř mi, že to nebyla večeře, co ti nesedlo, vám oběma." rýpla si Molly.

„Dobře dostala´s nás," přiznal Jed. „Trochu jsme to včera přepískli."

Molly naštěstí neměla ani tušení, jak moc.

Od jejich nedělního „rozhovoru" uběhlo už pár dní. Ryan byl opět značně nesvůj. Od chvíle, kdy si šel ještě na chvíli lehnout, se Jed choval jako by se nic nestalo. Bavili se spolu, ale o tom, co se stalo v sobotu večer potažmo v neděli ráno, nepadlo ani slovo.

_Možná je to tím, že jsme vlastně nikdy neměli tak úplně soukromí. Vždycky tu někdo byl. Někdo, kdo by se to mohl dozvědět a to přece nechceme._ Ryanovi to stále vrtalo hlavou. Většinou to nebyl on, kdo rozhodoval, kdo dělal první krok. Vždycky tohle nechával na druhých, tentokrát se ale rozhodl jednat.

Jed dodělával odpad v jednom z ještě neobydlených bytů v nejhornějším patře.

„Jede, jsi tu?" zjišťoval Ryan, zatímco pomalu otevíral dveře.

„Tady, vzadu." Ozval se mu Jed.

Ryan za sebou zavřel dveře od bytu a pro jistotu otočil klíčem. Jeda našel v kuchyni. Ležel pod dřezem a dotahoval poslední závity na odpadní trubce. Ryan chvíli počkal. Nevěděl jak začít.

„Co je?" předběhl ho Jed.

„Víš, já jen, že je to už pár dní, co jsme spolu mluvili…"

„Naposledy jsme spolu mluvili u snídaně." Namítl Jed.

„Já myslel, mluvili, jako o tom co se stalo a co se bude dít, co chceme, aby se dělo" trochu se zamotal do svých myšlenek.

„A co chceš, aby se dělo dál?" Jed se zvedl z podřezu.

„Já nevím. Co chceš ty, aby se stalo?" vymlouval se Ryan.

„Já vím, co chci, aby se stalo, ale někdo by sem mohl přijít." Jed se zadíval Ryanovi do očí.

„Zamknul jsem." Namítl Ryan.

Jed se zděsil. „Cože jsi udělal?" Rozběhl se ke dveřím. Otáčel klíčem v zámku, lomcoval dveřmi, ale nic nepomohlo. Dveře otevřít nešly.

„Sakra. Ten zámek je rozbitý, měl jsem ho v plánu na zítra. Ty dveře se nesmí pomalu ani dovírat, aby nezapadnul. Teď půjdou otevřít jen z venku" Rozčiloval se Jed.

Zůstali uvězněni v napůl zařízeném bytě v nejhornějším patře Bedlam Heights, kde ještě nikdo jiný, kdo by mohl jít okolo a pomoci jim, nebydlí. Zákon schválnosti skutečně fungoval, protože oba dva měli mobily dole ve svém bytě.

„Co teď?" zeptal se Ryan nervózně. „Můžeme ty dveře třeba vykopnout." Navrhoval.

„To těžko. Zaprvé se otvírají dovnitř a za druhé, Kate by nás zabila. Počkáme na ní. Když nebudu doma, přijde mě sem určitě popohnat." Navrhoval jed.

Ryan se začal smát. Nevěděl ani proč, ale celá tahle situace mu přišla docela ironická. Neměli chvilku soukromí, kdy by si mohli promluvit a teď zůstali uvězněni v prázdném bytě, kde je dlouho nikdo hledat nebude.

Uplynuly tři hodiny. Tři hodiny spolu jen mluvili. Za tu dlouhou dobu si stihli vyříkat spoustu věcí. Jed se konečně Ryanovi svěřil. Řekl mu, co všechno se mu už nějakou dobu honí hlavou. Ryan jen poslouchal. Byl na tom stejně, poprvé.

Všechno pro něj bylo nové, jeho život se od základů změnil, když zjistil, že to nejsou děvčata, kdo ho přitahuje. Tenkrát tam ale nebyl nikdo, kdo by mu pomohl, kdo by ho novým světem provedl a ukázal mu co a jak. Rozhodl se, že pro Jeda to bude jiné.

Chtěl ho políbit, teď hned. Už nechtěl na nic čekat. Zvednul se ze židle a naklonil se k Jedovi, který seděl na stole. Položil mu ruce na ramena, nikam ale nespěchal. Tohle byl ten skutečný první polibek. Ten, o kterém oba věděli, že přijde a oba se ho nemohli dočkat. Něžný a přitom vášnivý. Ryan zajížděl Jedovi prsty do vlasů a Jed mu přejížděl rukama po zádech, přičemž ho tisk víc a víc k sobě.

Klika na dveřích zarachotila, ale dveře se naštěstí neotevřely. Jed a Ryan se okamžitě pustili a Jed vyrazil ke dveřím.

„Jede, jsi tam?" zpoza dveří se ozval hlas Kate.

„Jo, jo, jsme tady. Ryan se přišel na něco zeptat a zavřel za sebou a zámek zapadnul. Budeš muset dojít pro náhradní klíče a pustit nás ven." Vysvětlil jí v rychlosti.

„Já se z vás picnu, tak vydržte."

Blížil se další víkend a všichni plánovali, co s volným časem. Mollyina teta měla narozeniny a ona na oslavě samozřejmě nesměla chybět. V pátek už měla věci sbalené a byla připravena k odjezdu. Když před domem zatroubil taxík, byl čas vyrazit.

„Zítra ráno odjíždím s otcem. Chce, abychom se spolu podívali na nějaké pozemky." Oznámila suše Kate Jedovi a Ryanovi hned, jak se rozloučili s Molly.

„Takže tu celý den nebudeš?" vyzvídal Ryan.

„Nejen celý den. Je to dost daleko, přespíme v hotelu někde cestou. Když se domů dostanu v neděli před polednem, budu šťastná."

Jed a Ryan přesně věděli, co to znamená. Oslava narozenin Mollyiny tety a Katein „výlet" s otce jim hráli do karet. Bylo to poprvé, co zůstanou v bytě sami. Poprvé, kdy se nebudou muset dvakrát rozhlédnout kolem sebe, když se budou chtít políbit nebo jen jeden druhého dotknout.

Stejně jako se v pátek rozloučili s Molly, teď vyprovodili k autu Kate. Bylo už skoro poledne a oni se nemohli dočkat, až budou konečně sami.

„A nezlobte tu!" Zažertovala, když nasedala do vozu.

Taxík mizel v dáli. Jed s Ryanem se obrátili a vydali se zpět do domu. Cestou neprohodili ani slovo, ani se na sebe nepodívali. Jediné co chtěli, bylo, dovřít za sebou dveře svého bytu.

Hned jak klika zapadla, Ryan chytil Jeda kolem pasu a opřel ho o dveře. „Konečně jsme sami." vtiskl mu jeden dlouhý polibek a pak ho zase pustil.

Jed zůstal stát opřený o dveře, čekal něco víc, ale nedočkal se.

„To bylo všechno?" ujistil se.

„Máme před sebou celé odpoledne, celý večer a celou noc." Usmál se Ryan.

„Co máš v plánu?" znejistěl Jed.

„Pro tentokrát nic velkýho." Ryan se vrátil k Jedovi, který byl stále opřený o dveře. Znovu ho políbil. „Viděl bych to na film, pizzu a příjemně strávený večer," dodal.

Odpoledne uteklo jak mávnutím kouzelného proutku. Poslíček přivezl pizzu a oni si společně vybrali film. Nic a nikdo jim nemohl zabránit, uložit se na pohovce v obýváku a strávit příjemný večer ve dvou.

Ryan měl poprvé v životě pocit, že se skutečně do někoho zamiloval.


End file.
